I'll Never Say Goodbye To You
by CheyenneRochelleID
Summary: Kurt got accepted into NYADA, and Blaine had to be left behind. But could Kurt really leave him behind completely?


Blaine knew this day was coming, ever since Kurt got his NYADA letter, however much he didn't want it to. He wanted Kurt to go to New York, and go on Broadway, and live his dreams; but Blaine didn't like the bit where he had to stay behind in Ohio.

It was the day before Kurt and Rachel were leaving. Blaine had brought Kurt up to the nicest spot in Lima, with a picnic blanket and their usual coffee orders. The sun was setting, so everything had a slight tinge of pink to it, and Kurt and Blaine were cuddled together, watching it set.

"I'm going to miss this." Kurt whispered.

Blaine looked confused. Kurt had always said that he couldn't wait to leave small-minded Lima, that New York was where he should be

"I mean us." Kurt continued. "The little moments like this, with you, the simplicity of the moments, that make me happy, and glad I didn't give up in those times not so long ago, before you saved me."

Blaine stopped him there. "I didn't save you, Kurt. You didn't need saving. The courage was always there inside you, you just needed to find it."

Kurt looked up at Blaine and placed a soft kiss on the boy's lips. Tears were forming in his eyes.

"Kurt, what's wrong?" Blaine asked

"You're perfect. You're perfect for me. That is why I'm crying, because I've got to break up with you, you can't sit here in Lima for a year without me, when there is boys literally begging you to date them."

"But, I don't want anyone else but you. As you said, I'm perfect for you, and you're perfect for me."

"I'm not Blaine. You deserve someone utterly perfect, I am not." Kurt sat up, and looked into Blaine hazel eyes. "I'm sorry."

Kurt stood up, and started running home, he couldn't let Blaine see him like this, he wanted Blaine's last memory of him to be a good one, and he deserved that.

"Kurt, wait!" Blaine yelled after Kurt, not bothering to pick up the blanket, or his coffee as he started running. "Kurt, please!"

Blaine caught up with him.

"Blaine, no. Don't leave yourself hung up on me." Kurt said, tears now falling down both boys' faces. "There are so many people better for you than me; you deserve someone who can be there for you. I can't be."

"Kurt, I love you. There is no one better for me than you." Kurt shook his head at this, cursing himself for crying. "At least take this," Blaine dove into his pockets, and pulled out a llama-shaped pin. "I know how much you love accessorising you're outfits, and I thought this one would remind you of me. They're cute and hilarious."

Kurt smiled, took the pin from Blaine's shaking hand, and pinned it to his jacket.

"Thank you." Kurt whispered, again looking into Blaine's –now tear-filled– eyes.

Kurt kissed Blaine's cheek for the last time, turned away from him, and walked into his house. At least he didn't break the promise he made to Blaine when Kurt had transferred back to McKinley from Dalton. He didn't say goodbye.

-10 years later-

Things had been going pretty well for Kurt. Well, if pretty well means world-famous Broadway star, winner of numerous Tony's, who had got large roles in several films which had won several Golden Globes, and constantly followed around by paparazzi. Today was one of the few days when nobody had recognized him. It helped that it was Valentine's Day, so everyone was focussed on their partners, and that it was freezing, so his scarf and hat were a pretty good disguise.

With all that had happened to him, Kurt never really had time to date. He didn't exactly want to either, however much he tried to persuade himself he didn't, he still loved Blaine. It had been a decade since Kurt had kissed those lips, or gazed into the hazel abyss that was his eyes. Kurt couldn't forget him. It didn't help that Blaine was now also world-famous, but as a singer, so he had thousands of screaming girls and paparazzi following him. Kurt couldn't deny that he had been to one of Blaine's shows; he couldn't go 10 years without hearing his dreamy voice. Kurt had read several rumours in the papers about Blaine's love life, but Blaine had said in interviews that they weren't true. Blaine had said that he hadn't dated anyone since junior year of high school. Every time Kurt heard this, he couldn't help but be relieved, but annoyed. Annoyed with himself, for being relieved, and annoyed with Blaine because he clearly hadn't done as Kurt had told him to that painful evening, and moved on.

This was why Kurt hated Valentine's Day. Not because he was alone, because he hadn't moved on, not properly.

Kurt stopped outside a small café, with only a couple of people inside. 'This should be okay,' he thought 'hopefully they won't recognise me.' He walked up to the counter, ordered his coffee, and started walking up to a table in the back.

"Oh my gosh, I am so sorry!"

A man had walked into Kurt, and spilt his coffee over Kurt's white jeans. Kurt wasn't bothered about his jeans, he recognized that voice. The man looked up at Kurt, and Kurt looked into the beautiful orbs of hazel that he had missed so much.

"Blaine." Kurt whispered

"Kurt." Blaine replied, staring into Kurt's eyes.

The waitress chose that moment to walk over to clean the mess.

"Oh my god, you're Kurt Hummel! And you're Blaine Anderson!" she squealed.

They went into fan-greeting mode, said hello, signed her notepad and apologised for the mess. Then they sat at the table in the far corner.

"Hi." Kurt whispered, still in shock.

"I missed you." Blaine simply replied.

Kurt was taken aback. "I missed you too. A lot. I still wear the llama pin you gave me; you were right, it does remind me of you."

Blaine blushed. "I'm glad. I didn't want you to forget me, when you moved here, and started on your road to success it seems. I told you you'd make it." He smiled.

"You didn't do too badly for yourself Blaine Warbler." Kurt grinned

"It seems not. You were my inspiration though, you always told me I'd make it big, and I did."

"It wasn't me, you did it yourself. That's what I love about you, you're determined."

Blaine ignored that Kurt said "love" instead of "loved", he was sure it was just a slip of the tongue; Kurt didn't still love him. Did he? Blaine carried on regardless.

"You're so much more determined than me, Kurt. Everyone told you that you wouldn't make it, and here you are, in the Big Apple, with everything you ever dreamed of."

"Not everything." Kurt whispered, barely loud enough for Blaine to hear, but he did.

"You're doing the thing you love, you're in the place that you love, what are you missing?"

"You." Kurt whispered, but Blaine didn't hear this time.

"Pardon?"

"You." Kurt said louder. "I miss you Blaine, I'm still in love with you. I know I told you to get over me, and find someone new, but I couldn't do the same. I miss everything about you, your Disney obsession, your eyes, your voice, your lips on mine…"

Kurt couldn't continue. Blaine had reached over the table, pulled Kurt towards him, and now their lips were connected. Kurt felt like all the pieces of the puzzle that was his life had been put in place, and didn't want this moment to end.

Blaine pulled back slightly.

"Be my valentine?" he whispered against Kurt's lips

"Yes." Kurt replied, slightly breathlessly. "You were my first valentine, and my only."

Blaine leaned in again.


End file.
